


L'endroit idoine

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Loki a longtemps cru qu'il serait toujours seul, qu'il ne trouverait jamais sa place, mais c'était avant l'arrivée dans sa vie d'un être très spécial.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	L'endroit idoine

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "idoine". Bonne lecture !

Loki avait très vite compris combien il était difficile de trouver sa place. Dans sa famille, dans la société, dans l'univers, mais surtout dans son propre cœur. Partout, il se sentait un étranger et, lors de ses longues nuits d'insomnie rythmées par ses cauchemars et des pleurs à le faire suffoquer, il se demandait s'il ne trouverait jamais un endroit où tout serait calme. Où il n'y aurait que la paix. Plus de cris, plus de trahisons, plus de mensonges. Juste le silence et la chaleur d'un cocon rien que pour lui, qui lui conviendrait si bien qu'il s'y coulerait pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Disparaître du monde pour ne plus appartenir qu'au sien, qu'il aurait si bien caché que plus personne ne saurait le retrouver. 

Et il l'avait trouvé, son endroit idoine. Son minuscule coin de paradis perdu en plein enfer. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ait des bras pour l'envelopper et un sourire à se damner. Et un prénom. 

Tony. Deux syllabes, deux coups en plein cœur, pour une victoire par KO. Une victoire sur le chaos qui avait fini par atteindre sa raison et s'était mis à la grignoter, à la ronger pour n'en laisser que les miettes rassies. 

Tony, deux syllabes comme dans Loki. Des o, des i. Des eaux calmes sans un pli. 

Tony. Ses yeux comme un été permanent réchauffant ses os glacés et réduisant au néant la haine et les cris. Sentir se relâcher l'étau qui enserrait son cœur et fabriquer son nid entre ses cils, afin d'y reposer, là où tous l'avait toujours rejeté.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi ! Si vous prêtez attention, à la fin, il y a quelques jeux de mots sur le prénom de Tony, assez discrets et pas forcément très qualitatifs, mais je tenais à les mentionner. En tout cas, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)


End file.
